STAR WARS: THE CYBERTRONIAN CHRONICLES
by DhuryamDhuryam
Summary: Post FOTJ/CRUCIBLE. An assassination attempt on Jag and Jaina Solo Fel has them on the run. The Allspark, which could determine the tide of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, has been found among the Jedi. And now the war begun on Cybertron will threaten the whole galaxy. Darth Krayt and Natasi Daala are also up to something
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This contains MAJOR spoilers for my FATE OF THE JEDI work. But I wanted to get this updated version out there. If you read the previous version, without the warning, I would suggest rereading this first chapter, as it is much different. I'll probably be working on the CYBERTRONIAN CHRONICLES in conjunction with my FOTJ work.**

Dramatis Personae

Allana Solo Solusar; Jedi Master (female human)

Ben Skywalker; Jedi Master (male human)

Darth Krayt; Sith Lord (male human)

Han Solo; Captain, _Millennium Falcon_ (male human)

Jagged Fel; Interim Imperial Head of State (male human)

Jaina Solo Fel; Jedi Master (female human)

Leia Organa Solo; Jedi Knight (female human)

Luke Skywalker; Jedi Grand Master (male human)

Mara Padme Fel; Jedi Knight (female human)

Maryari Quilis; Galactic Alliance Chief of State (female Ishi Tib)

Megatron; Decepticon leader (male Cybertronian)

Natasi Daala; Former Imperial Admiral (female human)

Orion Pax; Autobot leader (male Cybertronian)

Sebastian Darklighter; Galactic Alliance Director of Intelligence (male human)

Starscream; Decepticon second in command, Seeker (male Cybertronian)

Thrace Solusar; Jedi Knight (male Chiss)

#

70 ABY

Galactic Alliance: Kuat

Kuat had remained the capital of the Galactic Alliance even after much of the damage inflicted upon Coruscant over a decade ago by a returned Abeloth had been repaired. An extragalactic race, related to the Yuuzhan Vong, called the Terrans had claimed to be the Celestials and started the work as a way to get the galaxy on their side so that they defeat the true Celestials, a race called the Nibu'i. The Nibu'i had ultimately won the conflict, and had continued the repair work started by the Terrans.

"So, then," said Maryari Quilis, the newly elected Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance. She was an Ishi Tib. And had the star shaped face typical of her species, with its two eye stalks, beak, and two cheek pouches. "Dif Scaur was possessed by the spirit of a Sith Lord."

"Well, not exactly a Sith Lord," Grand Master Luke Skywalker said. "It was the spirit of a Rakatan commander named Skal'nas. The Sith released him. The Celestials had imprisoned his spirit and those of other powerful Rakatan in that monolith. Their power in the dark side created dark energy, which created the dimensional rift that allowed the Celestials to return."

"So, there are more of these spirits," Maryari said. "And they can possess people."

Luke Skywalker nodded. "But only if you allow them to. Skal'nas tempted Scaur with the power he could give him. And Scaur gave in."

"Well, not to offend you, but I personally would prefer not to be able to use the Force," she said. "I'd rather not have to fight the temptation of the dark side.

"None taken. And we all learned from that Midichlore disaster what happens when the Force is given to those who weren't meant to…"

Luke suddenly found himself standing by a massive pile of rubble. Beside him he saw the ruins of what appeared to be an X-wing. He heard and felt something massive running toward him. He drew his lightsaber as he spun around. It must have been at least fifty feet tall. It had a skeletal look to it and somewhat resembled a creation of the Yuuzhan Vong. But, something was different. It shouldn't have been alive, but it was. The face was the worst part. Two red red suns burning above a black hole full of long, needle-like teeth. It was slightly reminiscent of Abeloth's face, though she'd have been cute by comparison.

There was no way he could even hope to fight this... abomination. Nor was there anywhere he could run. No matter what… Luke? Master Skywalker?

Luke spun around as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The Jedi Master was suddenly back in the capital building with the Chief of State. He was standing with his lightsaber activated. He lowered his weapon and shut it off.

"Master Skywalker? Are you alright?" Maryari asked. Luke's face was very pale; he looked sick. And the Ishi Tib Chief of State could see a primal fear in his eyes. If the Jedi Grand Master was scared...

"Demon," Luke mumbled.

"Demon?" she repeated.

Luke quickly described the vision he'd had. "It's not like anything we've faced before."

"Oh, lovely," she said dryly.

#

Imperial Remnant: Bastion

Jagged Fel sat up in his and his wife Jaina's bed, unable to sleep, and not for the first time. He was supposed to be the _Interim_ Imperial Head of State; that had been over two years ago. After that whole debacle with the previous Imperial Head of State Moff Zedekiah Gatterweld being a Terran, no new players had been allowed into the political arena. Thus, the field of candidates vying for Jag's position was almost non-existent.

Almost. Unfortunately, a certain former Imperial Admiral named Natasi Daala had been after his position all this time. The dreadful hag and her hardliner supporters would only make a nice big mess of things in an already barely stable government. And so Jag had no choice but to lead a nation to which he did not truly belong.

Jagged Fel reached over to the table at his side of the bed, grabbed his laptop, and started going over reports to see what additional insight he might be able to glean. But, he could not seem to focus. Just because one couldn't sleep didn't mean that one wasn't tired.

He glanced briefly a small holo of him, Jaina, and their two children, Mara Padme and Anakin Ganner. The children were currently at the Jedi Academy on Shedu Maad. Jaina's parents Han and Leia were also there. Jag turned toward Jaina as he felt his wife stirring beside him.

"Watching whisperkit videos again?" Jaina asked as she opened her eyes. In the dim light cast by the laptop's screen, her dark brown eyes made her pupils look rather large, not unlike a playing whisperkit.

"No, it's far more exciting than…" he trailed off when Jaina starting staring off into space. She was concentrating intently on something.

One of the lights suddenly came on. "Grab a couple blasters," Jaina ordered.

A couple minutes later the lights were back off. Jaina had run into the closet. While Jag had gone into the 'fresher. He couldn't help but smile. Of course the woman would get the closet.

And then the door to the bedroom exploded inward in a shower of metal shrapnel and the fake wood that had once decorated the door. Screeching filled the air as red needles of light crashed into Jag and Jaina's bed, which promptly caught fire. They'd have been dead… had Jag not woken his wife by using his laptop.

Several of the intruders went down as the married couple returned fire. But just returning fire wouldn't be enough, not against this many people. Another of the men fell down as Jaina used the Force to send a large white candle slamming into the side of his head to shatter.

Jaina doubted she and Jag would be able to hold these goons off long enough for a security team to arrive. The door to the 'fresher suddenly started to close. And the Jedi Master was running from her hiding place. Blaster fire ricocheted off her lightsaber's blue blade, taking out a few more of her and Jag's guests. Jaina grunted as several bolts found their way past her lightsaber. The crimson fire burned through her skin, but didn't hit anything vital. The smell of burnt flesh reminded the petite Jedi Master of a barbecue, and actually made her a bit hungry.

Jaina dove for the closing door, and rolled herself up as tightly as possible. She reached out toward the sink to pull herself in faster. Jag heard a cracking sound as the sink started moving. But it stopped short of being torn from its roost as Jaina's body was practically slammed into the tiled floor. The Jedi Master was rising into a fighting stance even as she grunted from the impact. Not that there was any reason for it at the moment, since the door had just closed.

"Glad you didn't use the toi…" Jag trailed off as he followed Jaina to the far wall. She started hacking away like a madwoman. When faced with no escape route one had to make their own. Jag scrambled through the hole after his wife.

"They're all over the place," Jaina commented as she led Jag in the direction of the hangar bay. The two emerged, a few minutes later, into a fierce firefight between the Palace's security forces and... however the other guys were.

Jaina deflected a hail of incoming fire as she led her husband over to his Chiss Clawcraft. Jag tossed in his weapons and fired up his fighter's repulsors and deflector shield as he scrambled in. The would be assassins scattered and dove for cover as he opened fire on them.

Jaina ran over to her X-wing as Jag took his turn to cover her. Her astromech droid, Sapphire had been taken out of her astromech slot and, thus, the Jedi Master had not been able to order the droid to start up the X-wing. But, luckily, a member of the security force was escorting the little droid over to Jaina's fighter. Jaina had informed Sapphire of the proper evacuation protocol, a while back, at Jag's suggestion.

Jaina levitated Sapphire into her niche behind the X-wing's cockpit, and leapt up into the cockpit before the canopy had finished opening.

Having already planned for similar scenarios, the two didn't have to discuss their next move. Jaina and Jag took their fighters through a circuitous route to an ancient, abandoned warehouse. After all, who'd be stupid enough to remain on the planet? Sometimes, stupid was brilliant.

#

"Well, that was exciting," Jag said later as he met up with Jaina outside their fighters and hugged her.

"Yeah, that's a word for it."

Jag looked at Jaina a moment, and couldn't help but smirk. She was wearing one of his shirts. On her it was like a dress, almost reaching her knees, due to her tiny frame. "Sorry about the shirt," Jaina said.

Jag shrugged. "Clothes are worth more with holes in them these days."

"Gotta wash the blood out, first, though."

Jag frowned. "But doesn't Jedi blood have magical powers?"

Jaina sighed. "You're a dork."

"Yeah. But you decided to marry one. I should look at your wounds."

Jaina nodded. "They're through the holes in my… your shirt."

"Thank you, sweetie. I'd have never guessed-"

"Ow," Jaina said as her husband started cleaning a shoulder wound with something that stung. "Sometimes being your wife is painful."

"Well, you can handle it," Jag said. "You're tough."

"Thanks."

"Daala must've been behind this," Jag said, getting into something more serious.

"Really?" Jaina asked drily. "What reason would she possibly have for killing you?"

"You're too cute," Jag said. "Unfortunately, we can't bring any accusations against Daala without proof. Otherwise it would just sound like mudslinging. Heck, I bet the old hag would say that I hired those thugs and tried to pin it on her. That I got those men killed just to make her look bad."

#

The Maw: Shedu Maad

Han Solo leaned against one of the _Millennium Falcon's_ bulkheads, sipping some caf, as he watched Anakin Ganner and Mara Padme doing some light repair work and exploration of the inside of the YT-1300 freighter.

Though Han was remarkably healthy for a human male of his age, all his years of heroics had begun to take a toll on his body. He could no longer crawl around inside the guts of his beloved ship like he used to. It was partly because of his back and partly because of his knees. But that was what grandchildren were for.

"So, how old is this ship?" Anakin asked his grandfather, as he replaced a bulkhead panel on the interior of the _Millennium Falcon_.

"At least a hundred." Han's grandson was silent a moment, as he tried to think of some witty comeback. It was amazing how much Anakin looked like his late son of the same name. He had those same blue eyes and the same blond, somewhat messy hair.

"Wow. That's almost as old as you," the boy said with a crooked grin.

"And what part of 'respect your elders' do you not understand?" Han asked in mock seriousness.

"Um…" Anakin turned around toward his older sister. Mara was currently upside down, with her upper body inside the guts of the _Falcon_, doing some rewiring.

"What in the Void is this?" Mara asked.

"What's it look like?" asked Han.

"It's some sort of cube. It's not attached to anything. It looks like it was just stuffed in there."

"Ah. So that's where I put that old Cubix. Could never seem to figure out that blasted thing."

"Right," Mara said dryly as she crawled backwards out of the small space with a fist sized bronze colored cube in her hand. She looked up at Han as she stood up, to hand over the peculiar object.

Han couldn't help but smile at the sight of her soot covered face. Mara Padme had the same brown eyes and long dark brown hair as her mother Jaina.

Mara's eyes widened in slight surprise as the cube suddenly began drawing on the Force. It seemed to be alive, and a soft, golden light began to emanate from the cube, yet she could not see where it came from.

"I can… feel it," Han said. His granddaughter looked back up at him. "The Force," he clarified.

Leia walked into the room, stared at the cube a moment. Her face was a bit pale. It was apparent to Han that while his wife was intrigued by the strange object that she had something far more pressing on her mind.

Leia sighed and looked at Mara Padme and Anakin Ganner. "I don't want you two to worry, because your parents are fine, but... someone just tried to kill them."

"They called you?" Leia's granddaughter asked.

Leia shook her head. "Bastion Palace Security. Your parents went into hiding somewhere."

"And Palace Security doesn't know where," Han assumed. "Because there could be moles."

Leia nodded. "I'm sure they'll get here as soon as they can. They can't have the bad guys following them _here_." She looked back at the cube. "Now, what is that?"

"I found it just... digging around inside the ship," Mara said. "And grandpa can feel the Force."

Something seemed to occur to Leia. She looked back at Han. "That Solo luck. Han, what if you were using the Force?"

Han shrugged. "Maybe if I was using it without knowing. Subconsciously. And come to think of it, Lando had some pretty incredible luck. Until I won the _Falcon_ from him in that sabacc game." He glanced back at the cube and frowned. "Could this thing be dangerous? I mean, if I can feel the Force… That Midichlore stuff allowed people to use the Force. And look what it did to them?"

"They all died," Anakin Ganner said.

"Not the Jedi who used it to regain the Force, though," Mara Padme clarified. She liked to clarify everything, whether or not it was necessary. Han thought it was adorable.

"Maybe, if you're around it too much. I think we should talk to Cilghal, just to be safe."

"Good idea," Han agreed.

#

Orbit of Kuat

The processing center of one of Kuat's many automated orbital satellites suddenly received a signal. It lasted only a couple femto-seconds, but it was adequate. This particular satellite sent out its own signal, to a massive warship traveling through hyperspace. Neither that first signal nor the ensuing conversation would be recorded. After all this was not, in fact one of Kuat's many automated orbital satellites.

#

_Nemesis_

"It has been found, my lord," said Soundwave's metallic sounding voice. "It is on a world named Shedu Maad."

A set of coordinates appeared in Megatron's field of view. "That is not far from the_ Nemesis'_ current location," the Decepticon leader mused.

"True, though it could be dangerous to bring the _Nemesis_ into the system. Shedu Maad is located within a region called the Maw. It contains an unnaturally high concentration of singularities, which could pose a danger to the ship. I suggest we send our Seekers to investigate and determine what sort of defenses the region possesses."

"You may proceed," Megatron said.

"Of course, my lord. "

**A/N: I hope you like what I've done so far. I may make some changes to the Dramatis Personae, based on how the story progresses. And if you missed Frenzy and Scavenger, don't worry, they'll be back. They have not been terminated, yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If this doesn't fit with chapter 1, then you must have read an earlier version. In that case I'd suggest rereading chapter 1.**

The Maw: Shedu Maad

"There's some highly elevated activity in your midichlorians. Not enough to be dangerous, but I would suggest you stay away from the cube for now, at least until your ability to feel the Force wears off. Too much Force energy would start destroying your cells. I would recommend that you enter a healing trance. It might be able to reverse some of your aging," Cilghal said.

Han frowned. "Are you telling me I'm old?"

"Yes," Cilghal said, laughing softly.

Han scowled. "So, this could actually make me young…" He trailed off as he _felt_ something. Something that just seemed wrong. Cilghal made the Mon Calamari equivalent of a frown. And Han could also _feel_ that the Jedi healer was gravely concerned. "What the Void is that?" he asked, echoing everyone else's thoughts.

#

Two bursts of light suddenly came to life, and resolved themselves into a TIE Advanced, with the wings of an Interceptor, and a three winged TIE Defender, just beyond the vicinity of the Maw. The cyclops-like pair of TIEs carefully, yet quickly, navigated their way around a series of black holes.

The Defender opened the hatch on the top of its cockpit, and something resembling a giant mechanical spider crawled out. No air had been vented out into space, as this passenger did not require any. The 'spider' pushed off of its transport and began floating off into space. As it did so, the 'spider' extended a pair of armatures, each of which became a half sphere with three half circle openings. The middle ones were slightly larger than the outer ones. The sphere halves closed around the strange mechanical creature, leaving three circular holes. The sphere zipped forward and out of sight as three ion engines silently screamed to life.

#

Ben reached out to the new contacts the _Errant Venture_ had identified as a TIE Defender and Advanced Interceptor. He didn't sense any pilots inside, and yet he could feel a vibrant life force in each of them. They reminded him of the Abominor, but were just as alive any organic being. The Abominor were a droid race originally from the ancestral galaxy of the Yuuzhan Vong. Much of their bodies was composed of machinery they scavenged. Advanced nanites allowed them to easily incorporate new components into their bodies, and bestowed upon them a remarkable ability to repair themselves. The Abominor had entered into an alliance with the Sith and an ancient amphibious race, thought to be long extinct, called the Rakata several years before. Under the leadership of an undead Darth Plagueis, this coalition had nearly destroyed the Jedi Order and conquered the galaxy.

Ben's wife Jysella was seven months pregnant with their son Nat, and thus had not been doing much flying of late. And his father Luke, who often served as Tahiri's wingmate, was busy on Kuat. Ben and Tahiri had worked together before, so it made perfect sense for the two to be temporary wingmates.

Tahiri's unease in the Force was almost a physical thing. These beings were machines, yet they were fully alive. Being part Yuuzhan Vong, she still sometimes became uncomfortable around machinery. It had mellowed out quite a bit over the years, though. She'd even had a prosthetic hand for a time.

Until she was captured by a Yuuzhan Vong woman named Enzetti Kwaad, who'd joined Yun Yuuzhan's forces when he invaded with an army of monstrous creatures called Leviathans. Enzetti had discovered that Tahiri had been captured during the previous Yuuzhan Vong invasion, and that members of the Kwaad family had tried to make the Jedi Knight into one of their own.

So Enzetti had brought Tahiri to Yun Yuuzhan. Tahiri's prosthetic hand was amputated and replaced with an eight fingered Shaper's hand. With some carefully planned torture the two Yuuzhan Vong were able to bring out Tahiri's Yuuzhan Vong personality, Riina. And for a time, Riina was Enzetti's sister, replacing the one that Tahiri herself had killed.

Tahiri's brainstem began to tingle in warning as the TIE Advanced Interceptor came toward her and Ben. Upon feeling a sense of intense hatred and hostility, the two Jedi opened fire. The enemy fighter returned fire with six surprisingly powerful laser cannons.

The Jedis' deflector shields rippled viciously as verdant lances of light crashed into them. Tahiri and Ben rocketed forward, intent on passing the TIE and then turning around to attack it from behind. But then something incredibly strange happened.

The sections in front of the wing pylons suddenly bent downward, as though the TIE Advanced Interceptor was frowning. And something seemed to be coming out from the bottom of the cockpit area, between the laser cannons which were spreading slightly apart. Tahiri frowned; that thing below the cockpit looked like a head.

The square, middle portions of the wings thinned out and elongated, stopping a few feet short of the wingtips. The wingtip lasers migrated over to these newly elongated sections, while the wingtips bent into claws. The canted sections of the wings folded inward, as though hinged to the now rectangular wing sections, and began to join together at their edges.

These reforming wings, along with their pylons, started to detach as the flank sections behind them began to break off, but remain attached at the rear. These flank sections slid forward, connecting to the ends of the first two segments which had bent downward.

The remaining rear section of the TIE bent upward and unfolded into a lower body and a pair of legs. Tahiri rolled her X-wing to port as this… living droid rocketed toward her. The engines must have been attached to the monster's back.

#

Corran Horn and his son Valin took evasive action as the TIE Defender seemingly tried to ram them. Corran had flown in one of these fighters before, and knew that they didn't fly like this thing. The Jedi Master began to wonder if this even was a TIE Defender as the outward canted sections of the three wings suddenly slid forward.

And then the two bottom wing pylons bent downward, so that they were side by side, and turned so that their wings were backwards. These wings swung downward as though on hinges. The canted wing sections bent backward and began to join. The main square sections of these wings thinned and elongated into rectangles to form up with the wing sections. It looked as though a pair of legs was forming. The tips of the canted wing sections moved outward on copper colored joints, forming a pair of forward pointing toes, while another toe formed and pointed backward.

Meanwhile, the bottom half of the upper wing pylon began to elongate, taking on the appearance of a rather thick spine, with copper colored sections between the vertebrae.

The outward canted sections of the upper wing, which had already pulled forward, then bent inward upon the top of this upper wing as it began to split, followed by the upper half of the rather thick spine. These were clearly arms.

The cockpit turned upside down, and then split up into fourths. The fourths with the cockpit's laser cannons bent downward and inward. These two top sections, themselves, split in two with the rear sections becoming some sort of shoulder pads and the front sections becoming what looked like chest paneling. The chest panels shifted slightly, allowing a head to poke through, and then shifted back.

The two bottom fourths divided in the same manner, though this time the rear sections slid up underneath the front sections. They turned upward and connected to the upper leg sections, becoming hip paneling.

The bottom half of the engine casing split and took up position beneath the chest paneling, becoming a lower torso. The remainder of the engine compartment flattened, so that the three exhaust ports were side by side, and then turned downward.

Unlike the previous one, this living droid was clearly female. She reached her arms down toward her forelegs, allowing the laser cannons to connect to the lone ion cannons already attached to her forearms.

She easily evaded most of the red fire Corran and his son Valin directed her way. The rest the living droid blocked with a partial deflector shield. The two Jedi fired again, but this time they each launched a pair of proton torpedoes. Two of them went as their opponent hit them with ion blasts. Another one exploded prematurely as it was hit by a green energy beam. The forth proton torpedo seemed about to hit its mark, but detonated as a fifth torpedo, launched from the droid, slammed into it.

#

An alarm went off in Ben's X-wing as the male droid hit his deflector shield with one of his oversized arms. The Jedi quickly regained control of his fighter, and zipped forward. His opponent's arm merely grazed the deflector shield this time. Ben suddenly found himself rerouting some power to the aft deflector shield a split second before a torpedo hit shook his X-wing. He could feel through the Force that he'd been hit exactly where the shield had been strengthened.

Ben couldn't feel even the most remote Force sensitivity in this... whatever the Void it was. And yet, the way it moved... This was clearly hyper-advanced technology, which could account for the droid's Jedi-like reflexes.

Ben suddenly felt several Jedi rapidly approaching his and Tahiri's general location. He briefly glimpsed the living droid flashing past him as it retreated from the approaching X-wings. He reached out Corran and Valin. The two were relieved as their opponent was similarly chased off.

#

_Errant Venture_

"Any idea what those things were?" Mirrax asked her husband Corran.

"They were sort of like the Abominor," Corran said. "But they were just as alive as any organic being. Like an actual organism. And they transformed…" Corran frowned as Ben walked onto the bridge.

"My dad needs to talk to you. We think it's related to those… transformer things," Ben said.

"Of course," Corran grumbled. "There's probably a whole army of them headed this way, and those two were probably just testing out our defenses." Mirrax frowned at her husband's cheery pessimism.

"He's usually right about this kind of thing," Valin commented. Mirrax let out an annoyed sigh.

#

_Nemesis_

"I've heard back from our Seekers," reported Soundwave. "Starscream and Thunderblast deposited Frenzy shortly before encountering a small fleet in the Maw. Four X-wings, an _Imperator_-class Star Destroyer, and several smaller support vessels. And the fighter pilots seemed to be drawing power from the same source as the Allspark supposedly does."

"The Force," Megatron said.

"Yes, my lord. They were most likely Jedi."

Megatron frowned as he recalled the extensive data he had on the Jedi. The Decepticon leader knew better than to underestimate them. "An attack, then, is not advisable at this juncture."

"No, my lord. I would suggest that we make alliances. There is a militant faction within the Galactic Empire, led by a former Imperial Admiral named Natasi Daala. And while I do not have confirmation, I suspect they are aligned with the Sith. Both have a philosophy similar to ours. And the official Hapan government, currently led by a Queen Mother Athena, is engaged in a civil war with the Hapan Freedom Federation. This federation has been receiving assistance from the Jedi."

Megatron knew that the Hapan government preferred female leadership, which would make Athena more willing to work with Daala. "Barricade is still on Kuat, yes?"

"Correct," Soundwave said.

"I want him to monitor the situation there to the best of his ability. You will go to the Hapes Consortium, to monitor the Hapan Freedom Federation's activities and await my arrival."

#

Kuat

The maneuvering thrusters of the ersatz automated orbital satellite enlarged slightly, and it rocketed away from the capital world of the Galactic Alliance. Once out of sensor range, panels began shifting and reforming themselves, quickly turning the orbital satellite into a blue and gray B-wing. Moments later the craft seemed to stretch, and then vanish as its hyperdrive was engaged.

#

_Errant Venture_

"Hello, Artoo," Leia said, walking down the _Millennium Falcon's_ boarding ramp. She was about to pat the little blue and white droid's domed head, but hesitated. Something felt _off_ about the astromech droid. Leia felt a sense of malice... she raised her right hand, throwing the little droid up against the wall. At the same time, her lightsaber was _snap-hissing_ to life and seemed to fall into her right hand.

The astromech droid seemed to be coming apart even before it hit the wall. Each of the two main legs split into four smaller ones. The body of the droid rose up so that the eight legs were connected to the middle of the body. The front paneling opened like a pair of sliding doors. The retractable foot moved out of the 'chest' on armatures. A long, needle-like drill came out of the bottom of the foot, and began spinning. The remaining two sections of the chest paneling flipped up over the legs, revealing themselves to be long rifle barrels.

A circular portion on top of the droid's dome head lifted half a foot to reveal another photoreceptor. The upper half of the back of the cylindrical body split down the center and rejoined to become the front of a new, smaller body. The lower portion raised up to complete the cylinder. There were still a few minor changes as what now resembled a giant buzz droid leapt into the air toward Leia.

The two rifle barrels hammered to life and Leia found herself deflecting, not laser bolts, but some sort of alloy pellets. Just like those Verpine shatterguns. It was much harder to deflect these things, as they were so much more solid. Leia dove to the ground, rolled under the droid and came to her feet behind it. The giant pistoeka twisted in mid air, maintaining its fire on her as it did so. The mechanical monster was rapidly scuttling toward her less than a second after touching the ground.

Leia charged at her attacker and jumped up into the air as her opponent slashed at her with a razor-tipped leg. The Jedi Knight slashed at the droid's head in midair, but the buzz droid easily dodged the attack. The droid again turned to glare at her as she landed.

It became a fierce melee as Leia blocked slash after slash with her blade. If she stayed close enough to this monstrosity she could avoid the two rifles. But then she had to worry about eight deadly, razor-tipped legs and that wicked drill. She had hoped her lightsaber would be able to cut the legs off, but they were tougher than vonduun crab armor.

The monster pistoeka lifted its drill toward Leia's right hand. She slammed the lightsaber down on it, and was burned by the resulting sparks. She ducked back to avoid her opponent's slashing legs, and then was forced to deflect incoming alloy pellets.

This was not going to end well. But then Leia felt a nudge in the Force from Han and, having some idea of her husband's intentions, leapt into the air. As Leia deflected more pellets in mid air, she also created an energy field with her left hand. A split second later the buzz droid exploded in a shower of glowing orange shrapnel. The metal fragments sprayed against Leia's energy shield. She felt a horrible burning sensation in her chest as a piece of metal got through the energy shield.

Han bounded down the boarding ramp, a lightsaber drawn and humming. But he shut it off and reattached it to his belt as he felt that the mechanical monstrosity lying on the ground was 'dead'. He knelt down by Leia. His wife's face was so pale white that for a moment he thought she was fading away into the Force.

#

Bastion

"His name's Nigel Ludwig," Jagged Fel told Jaina. "He's sort of a criminal informant."

"Sort of?" his wife repeated.

"He did commit some minor fraud against Lecersen. And the legality of many of his activities depends on where he's operating. He doesn't do anything violent, though. Unless you try to kill him."

Jaina smiled. "I like this guy already."

"He's a nice guy, but he is a bit… strange. Overly enthusiastic. He might take a little bit too much interest in you. He's sort of a fan."

#

Jaina jumped down from her X-wing onto the flight deck of the freighter the _Kintan Strider_, glad that she'd kept an emergency change of clothes in her ship. "Wow," Jaina whispered as Jag joined her, wearing clothes he'd kept on his Clawcraft, "makes the _Falcon_ look like a luxury-"

"Oy! Little Boy Blue!" exclaimed a tall blond haired man with the most pronounced Imperial accent Jaina had ever heard. She raised an eyebrow as the strange man embraced her husband.

"Don't worry," Jag told Jaina, as the strange man let him go. "You're still the only one for me."

Jaina rolled her eyes and tapped her lightsaber. "I'd better be."

"I'm Nigel Ludwig, captain of the _Kintan Strider_," the man said proudly. He smiled at Jaina. "You must be Jaina. You're an adorable little thing."

Jag coughed.

"Oh, come off it," Nigel said. He turned back to Jaina. "You're a Jedi Master. You know I was just messing about. You are adorable, though."

Jaina nodded, and turned to face her husband. "I can handle..." she gasped and trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Jag asked.

"Something happened to my mom."

**A/N: The Abominor are canon, though I did make some changes to them so that they'd fit in better with my work. I introduced these modified Abominor in Fate of the Jedi: Awakening.**

**And I know Thunderblast wasn't originally a Seeker. But due to certain later material she has to be the one to fill this role.**

**I hope you like this so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuat

"Daala didn't need to kill them," Luke said as Chief of State Maryari Quilis piloted her personal speeder to the spaceport where the _Jade Shadow_ waited. The Ishi Tib woman preferred to drive herself. She was a fantastic pilot, so there was no point in someone else doing it for her. And it meant that any security personnel she brought with her could focus their full attention keeping an eye out for danger. "Now that Jaina and Jag are on the run, they're pretty much out of the way."

"And given all the turmoil inside the Empire, people will be practically begging for Daala to fill that power vacuum." Chief of State Quilis agreed. "Who knows who'll do it if she doesn't? At least she has a plan."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Luke said. He frowned. "I still can't believe she…" he trailed off, and his face took on that same faraway expression she'd seen during the Jedi Master's vision of that… demon.

"Master Skywalker?"

"Something just happened to Leia."

"Is she…"

Luke sighed. "Don't know. But I'll be heading back to the _Venture_, so…" The Jedi Master trailed off a second time as sirens wailed to life. Maryari glanced at the right side mirror. A Galactic Alliance Guard speeder had pulled out behind them. She wasn't doing anything illegal. She looked over at Luke. His eyes were half closed. He was focusing on something. "There's something wrong with that speeder," he said.

"Oh," Maryari said, as though she knew exactly what he meant.

"No pilot," Luke explained. "Hostile." Maryari stared at Luke's right hand as he reached for his lightsaber. "Drive," he said. The Chief of State felt herself being pushed back into her seat as the speeder accelerated.

The GAG speeder had put in its own burst of speed in order to follow them. When the speeder was about two feet behind them it seemed to break apart. The sides came away and bent at the middle. They remained attached at the front. The sides swung down and then up in a half circle arc. Claws came out from the ends of these 'arms' and dug into the rear of the Chief of State's speeder. The front end of the speeder canted upward, as the weight of the thing-that-clearly-wasn't-a-GAG-speeder pulled the rear of it down.

Luke's lightsaber burned to life as the Jedi Master prepared for a battle he doubted he'd survive. And then a yellow speeder, with a pair of black racing stripes on the top, ran right into the ersatz GAG speeder.

The Chief of State's speeder's repulsors were whining. Luke didn't need to reach out in the Force to feel the altered energy flow, to know the speeder wouldn't stay airborne much longer.

The Chief of State brought the speeder's right side over to a pedwalk. She scrambled up over the door, and rolled roughly onto the floor of the pedestrian walkway. Luke was in the air and landed beside her. He whipped around to see a humanoid figure folding up into a yellow speeder with black stripes. He reached out toward it, but sensed no hostility as it came speeding toward the pedwalk. The speeder actually seemed to be deeply concerned about them. "That's our ride," Luke announced.

"It's friendly?" Maryari asked.

"Yeah."

The yellow speeder stopped just short of crashing into the walkway, and the rear drifted, bringing the right side around. The door opened upward as with certain sporty speeders. Luke leapt in and used to Force to yank the Chief of State in behind him. The yellow speeder was diving under the bridge even as its passengers were struggling to seat themselves.

"That thing was like the ones that attacked at the Maw," Luke said.

"His name is Barricade," said a voice over the comm. "He belongs to a terrorist militant faction called the Decepticons. Like me, he is from a mechanical world called Cybertron."

"And you're not a Decepticon," Maryari reasoned.

"If I was the two of you would be dead. My name is Bumblebee. I belong to the Autobot faction. We've been fighting for millions of years."

"Millions," Luke repeated.

"Correct. Barricade was likely sent to assassinate both of you."

"Will he follow us?" Maryari asked.

"I do not believe so. He will suspect that I'm trying to lead him into some sort of trap."

"Are you?" Maryari asked.

"No," the speeder admitted. "The Autobots have been stretched too thinly of late for that. But if Barricade had known that, he'd have followed. You mentioned other Cybertronians passing through Shedu Maad. What did they turn into?"

Luke hesitated a moment. He'd not felt any hostility from this being. Bumblebee had even seemed concerned with their well being. Of course, with enough training one could mask one's emotions, and even project false ones. What if this was all some sort of ploy? But, no. Somehow Luke knew that he could trust this... Autobot. And he had no other choice.

Luke turned toward the Chief of State upon sensing a healthy amount of skepticism from the Ishi-Tib woman. "We can trust him," he reassured her.

He turned, unnecessarily he realized, toward the dashboard to address Bumblebee. "The… male turned into a TIE Advanced Interceptor, and the female turned into a Defender."

"Seekers," Bumblebee said, as though it were a curse. "The male might be Starscream, but I don't know about the female. If the Decepticons have revealed themselves, then they must have found her."

"Her?" Luke asked.

"Our two factions have been searching for an artifact called the Allspark. All Cybertronians, with a few exceptions, were created by her. If the Decepticons get her, we are all doomed."

That last phrase sounded like something C-3PO would say. "What does... she look like?" Luke asked, still not wanting to give away too much. While Luke knew to trust his subconscious, it still never hurt to air on the side of caution.

A hologram suddenly came to life between the two front seats. A small, bronze colored cube. The cube began to glow, but without any obvious light source. "She is powerful in what you call the Force," Bumblebee said. "It is said that she can even bestow this power upon others."

It was exactly as Luke's brother-in-law Han had described it. The Jedi Master could sense that Bumblebee now knew for a fact that this Allspark was at the Maw. There was no harm in confirming what the Autobot already knew. "She... the Allspark was found not too long ago at the Maw."

"I could broadcast a message to the other Autobots. We could meet them there and discuss our next course of action," Bumblebee suggested.

"How many other Autobots are there?" Luke asked.

"I am part of a team of seven. The total number of Autobots is in the thousands, I imagine," Bumblebee said. "Your trajectory suggested the two of you were heading to the nearby spaceport, so I assume one of you has a ship."

"Yes," Luke said. "The _Jade Shadow_."

"Could a being of my size be transported on this vessel?"

"Only if you don't have to stretch out."

"There are instances of Cybertronians remaining in an alternate mode for years, in stasis of course, with no lasting ill effects," the Autobot explained.

"So, how did you get here in the first place?" Luke asked Bumblebee.

"I formed a hyperdrive," the Cybertronian replied. "And I reconfigured that into sublight engines for use inside Kuat's gravity well. But it is incredibly taxing for beings such as myself, and can leave us very vulnerable."

"Such as yourself?" Luke asked.

"Beings such as myself cannot hold as much energy for a sustained amount of time as others, such as Seekers can. That is why I did not choose a ship as my alternate form."

#

_Kintan Strider_: en route to Adumar

Adumari Space Control wouldn't give much thought to another beat up old freighter, even if it seemed as though such a scrapheap wouldn't even be able to get off the ground. The space controllers on this world were known for failing to log arrivals and departures they felt were insignificant. So even if Daala's people knew that Jag and Jaina were aboard the _Kintan Strider_, it would be difficult to track without any logs.

Going directly to Kuat, on the other hand, was far too obvious a move. The space controllers there were meticulous. Not only did they log everything coming and going, including space debris according to a long running joke, but they also logged where a ship had come from and where it was going. Kuati space controllers were meticulous to the point where speeders were occasionally flagged as suspicious.

"Weesa droppin' outta hypa soona," said the young Gungan man, as he walked into the galley where Jaina and Jag were eating. Zy Zy Wong was a personification of irony. His species was amphibious, yet he was dressed like a moisture farmer from Tattooine. He wore a dark brown vest, light tan trousers, and brown boots. Strapped to each leg was an antiquated looking laser pistol.

"Thanks," Jag said.

"Yousa welcome." Zy Zy Wong walked to the cockpit as the gray abyss of hyperspace snapped back into uncountable pinpoints of light.

Jaina reached out in the Force to scan for anything suspicious. According to Murdoch's Law the one time she neglected to do this there would most certainly be some terrible...

Danger! The word seemed to burn through her mind like caustic battery acid. There was a spark of something that just seemed... wrong. Jaina probed at it, and instantly recoiled. "Krayt," she gasped.

#

Darth Krayt smiled as he felt a familiar Jedi reach out to him, and then quickly pull back. The Sith Lord focused on her presence, as he glanced at the _Eviscerator's_ sensor screen. Jaina, and most likely Jag, were aboard a battered old ship called the _Kintan Strider_.

Krayt shunted power from the deflector shield and weapons systems into the YT-4900's sublight engines, and the ship hurtled forward toward its quarry. He quickly brought the shields back to full strength as a warning silently scream up from his subconscious. Red and green bolts of fire crashed into this energy barrier as an X-wing and Clawcraft opened fire.

The _Eviscerator_ returned fire with its three laser turrets: dorsal, ventral, and a non-standard, somewhat concealed one between the mandibles, and below the cockpit. The ship proceeded to fire a pair of proton torpedoes. The two fighters easily evaded them, and they continued on to their intended target. The torpedoes detonated near the _Strider's_ engines, transforming the unfortunate vessel and her crew into a short lived orb of flame.

Darth Krayt chased after the X-wing and Clawcraft as they weaved in between larger vessels, to use them as cover. The Sith Lord again felt the tang of danger as several freighters scattered like a herd of frightened Banthas. Krayt pulled the _Eviscerator_ up just as one of these freighters blocked his path, nearly crushing the YT-4900.

He reached out toward the two fighters a split second before they vanished into hyperspace. Trying to follow them wouldn't do much good at this juncture. They'd have already made a couple short jumps by the time Krayt was able to enter hyperspace. And while he was in the gray void, they'd be making more short jumps. Darth Krayt had no intention of going on a phantom gundark hunt.

#

Shedu Maad

"The wound was quite deep," Cilghal told Han. "It missed her heart by only a few millimeters."

Han looked over at his wife, lying unconscious on a medical cot. "But she'll be okay." He could sense through the Force that she was.

Cilghal nodded.

"That cube saved her life," Han said as he sat down on the edge of Leia's bed. "If I hadn't been able to use the Force..." He trailed off as he felt Leia waking up. "Hey, sweetheart," he said, as he leaned over to kiss his wife's forehead.

Han saw Leia grimace as he sat back down. "Feel like some sort of creature burst out of your chest, don't you," he said with a crooked grin. Leia would have rolled her eyes had she not been feeling exactly like that.

Leia reached out to Han in the Force. Her husband smiled and reached back to her. His life Force was more vibrant, and not just because he could use the Force. He actually seemed...

"Younger," Han finished. "Feel younger, too. My back ain't aching, and my knees are better."

"Anything from Jaina and Jag?" Leia asked.

Han shook his head. "I reckon they're just laying low for a while. Probably worried Daala's people will intercept any messages they try to send."

Leia nodded. That's what she'd expect from their daughter and son-in-law. "Did you learn anything about that... thing that tried to kill me?" Leia asked.

"Corran thinks one of those living droids brought the ersatz Artoo," Cilghal told her. "It's physiology, if one can call it that, is much like that of an organic being. It has an underlying skeleton. And skin, in this case a sort of incredibly advanced nanite matrix, which is what allowed it to shape shift. There were also quantum crystals, which would have acted as nerves."

"Like the quantum crystals used by the Terrans?" Leia asked.

Cilghal nodded. "These crystals can relay information instantaneously. And so these beings' reflexes would be like those of a Jedi."

"Wonderful," Leia grumbled. "What about R2?"

"He's fine," Han said. "That thing apparently just saw him and transformed..."

An orderly walked into the room. "There's a message from Luke Skywalker," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Errant Venture_**

"I'm glad you're alright," Luke Skywalker's hologram told Leia after she filled him in on everything that had happened. "We're going to be having some company."

Leia's eyes widened in mild surprise as an Ishi-Tib's face joined Luke's face in the hologram. "Chief of State Quilis?"

Maryari nodded. "Someone tried to assassinate us."

Leia frowned. "There's been a lot of that going around lately," she said sympathetically.

"This was another one of those transformers," Maryari added.

Leia raised an eyebrow at that.

"But it turns out that not all of them are bad," Luke said. "One of them saved our lives."

Leia appeared mildly surprised about that.

The image suddenly switched to a yellow speeder with black stripes. "Hello, my name is Bumblebee," said a seemingly disembodied voice.

"You must be the... speeder," Leia surmised.

"Yes. I belong to the Autobot faction, while the hostile 'transformers' belong to a militant terrorist faction called the Decepticons. I believe that your attacker may have been a Decepticon named Frenzy. He was after the cube your granddaughter discovered. Cybertronians call her the Allspark. The Decepticons must have intercepted a signal when the Allspark was woken. The two larger Decepticons were sent simply so you would focus your attention outward." Bumblebee went on to describe Barricade's failed attempt on Luke and Maryari's lives, and the subsequent conversation involving the Allspark.

"So," Leia said, "that would make Wyn Dorvan the acting Chief of State."

Luke nodded. "Anything on Jaina and Jag?"

"Still waiting," his sister responded. "I imagine they'll try to stay under Daala's radar for a while."

_**Lecersen**_

Natasi Daala met Darth Krayt on one of the hangar decks of the Star Destroyer named after the late Moff Drikl Lecersen. "I vaped the freighter they were using, but they managed to escape," the Sith Lord said. "Jaina apparently used the Force to instill a sort of panic in some of the freighter pilots. I nearly crashed into one of their vessels."

"But they're out of the way, now," Daala said, not overly concerned. "And unless Moff Porak wants to be Head of State..."

Darth Krayt snorted in amusement.

Daala rolled her eyes. "That's what I thought. Any idea where our 'friends' will be off to next? They certainly wouldn't risk coming back here. And Kuat would be too obvious."

"Her niece and nephew-in-law are helping to lead the Hapan Freedom Federation," Krayt noted. "But I would be a fool to try to get them there..."

"And I bloody well can't bring a fleet along with you to provide support," Daala added. Attempting to do that would certainly get the Alliance's attention."

"I could remain nearby and monitor the situation. Wait for some sort of opening," Krayt suggested.

"Go ahead," Daala said. "Keep me updated, and I'll see what I can do."

_**Errant Venture **_

Han Solo waited on the _Venture's_ flight deck with Leia and Captain Mirrax Terrik Horn as the _Jade Shadow_ passed through the magcon field. He marveled at all that he could feel through the Force; it was like gaining several new senses. It had happened at just the right time, so that he could save Leia's life. And after a nice long healing trance, he found that he'd actually become younger.

Han could easily understand how such power could end up corrupting those were not careful. He'd seen it happen before. Perhaps, in a way, it was a good thing that this ability would eventually fade away.

Along with Luke Skywalker and Chief of State Maryari Quilis was another being. He was mechanical, yet just as alive as the other two. That had to be Bumblebee. Han could feel a growing sense of excitement from the Cybertronian as the _Jade Shadow_ touched down on its landing skids.

A yellow speeder with black racing stripes floated out of the _Jade Shadow's_ fighter bay. Han, Leia, and Mirrax exchanged greetings with Bumblebee as Luke and the Chief of State came around to the back of the _Shadow_.

"I can sense the Allspark aboard this vessel," Bumblebee announced. "While Cybertronians cannot use the Force, we can detect it," he explained.

The four humans, and Ishi-Tib backed up some as the yellow speeder hovered a bit higher above the _Venture's_ flight deck. A pair of arms folded out from beneath the vehicle and remained connected, by the shoulder, just in front of the doors. Those doors opened and slanted upward slightly.

The rear of the speeder disconnected from the roof, swung down and twisted around, becoming a pair of legs.

The roof folded up on to Bumblebee's back, while a head came out from the back of the hood. And finally, two panels on the front of the speeder, which doubled as chest paneling, became slightly slanted. His face had large, light blue photoreceptors, and a rather friendly quality.

The tubing, gears, and other machinery somewhat resembled exposed muscle. Luke had never seen anything like this before; he'd only gotten a blurred glimpse of the one named Barricade. The Celestials had told him about beings that could shape shift, but he'd never imagined anything so astounding.

"I assume you have some sort of weapons," Luke said hopefully.

Bumblebee nodded and, as he did so, a sort of battle mask came down over his face. A pair of black lenses now covered his eyes. And there were two protrusions, somewhat resembling vestigial antennae. His face reminded Luke of some sort of bee.

A powerful looking laser cannon moved into position above each shoulder. And the forearms began to reform themselves in a flurry of shifting panels, just as with Thrace Solusar's prosthetic arm. The right forearm became what looked like a plasma cannon. The left forearm now had an ax with a serrated blade, and a spike coming out just below the elbow. The saw suddenly began reciprocating back and forth.

"Captain, we have five new contacts," said one of the Star Destroyer's officers, hurrying onto the flight deck.

Mirrax looked up at Bumblebee. "Orion Pax and the rest of the team have arrived," the Cybertronian informed her.

* * *

**The newly** arrived Autobots were settling onto the flight deck of the _Errant Venture_ a few minutes later. Three of them were fighter models used around the time of the Clone Wars, a light violet Delta 7B Aethersprite, a pink Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing, and a blue Jedi Interceptor. There was also an angular, onyx colored Mandalorian Besulike fighter.

The fifth craft Luke did not recognize. Unlike the first four, this one seemed to have two life presences, and they both seemed rather exhausted. Most of the strange ship was a bluish slate color, while a small portion, up and to the rear was a sort of matte dark silver.

Panels, armor plating, and other machinery began rearranging themselves at a blinding speed as the first four craft began taking on humanoid forms. Luke paid the most attention to the Jedi Interceptor.

The rear portions of the blue Jedi Interceptor's main wings, behind the smaller radiator wings, slid outward. These two sections thickened and shortened, suddenly looking like feet.

The ends of the radiator wings bent inward and, bringing the feet along for the ride, swung outward. These sections joined up with wing sections immediately in front of them, forming lower leg sections. With the lower legs connected, the portions of the main wing to either side of the cockpit moved outward, remaining connected near the rear of the cockpit.

The legs extended aft of the cockpit, and bent ninety degrees inward to point upward, in relation to the cockpit. Attached to each hip was one of the ion cannons.

The prong-like forward wing sections swung out and toward the rear of the cockpit. These arms folded out and upward, in relation to the cockpit. The landing gear came out and became a pair of three fingered hands. The rear portions of the laser cannons split apart slightly, into fourths, and slid forward to form up around the forward sections. They were now forearm mounted laser cannons.

The front of the cockpit split slightly, allowing the rear portion to slide forward. The forward cockpit halves came back together behind the former rear section. They flattened a bit and sank downward to become the abdomenal area. The remaining cockpit area split down the middle and bent downward and inward to become chest paneling. And finally a head, composed partly of the astromech droid, with light blue photorecptors, appeared. This one was clearly female, and introduced herself as Chromia.

"I'm Ironhide," said the Cybertronian that had once been a Besulike, as Chromia gestured to him. "We're sparkmates," he said proudly.

Not surprisingly, given their color, the other two were also females.

Elita One, who had been the pink V-wing, had two pairs of laser cannons above shoulders that were slightly broader than Chromia's. The dorsal wings were strategically positioned above to protect the weaponry. The port and starboard pairs of maneuvering veins were now on her back, and resembled wings. The two engines, now side by side, were positioned below.

The cockpit canopy had flattened to become the abdomen area. And the astromech, which was small and spherical for use in a V-wing, now formed part of the head.

The violet Aethersprite was named Arcee. The rear portions of the wings, with the two engines attached, had become legs, with the rear landing pads acting as feet. The engines had thinned and elongated, to look like calves. The legs appeared more strongly built. The cockpit canopy had shortened, and split, becoming a pair of hips for the legs.

The remaining wing sections had unfolded into arms, with the laser cannons attached to the forearms. Most of the middle section, in front of the astromech alcove, became the body and shoulder pads. And the astromech formed part of the head.

Luke was rather surprised by how beautiful the females were. They were quite different from the males. Their features, especially in the face, were sharper, yet more delicate. And their machinery seemed far more complicated. Luke held back a smirk as he recalled telling Ben, years ago, that girls were complicated.

These three had similarities, such as light blue photoreceptors, among other things, which seemed to suggest that they were sisters.

Luke looked back at the fifth craft. Repulsors began whining as this smaller part disconnected and rose into the air.

"Let's never do that again," complained a rather deep voice which seemed to come from the silver craft. Both Autobots had agreed, though reluctantly, to combine in order to form a more powerful hyperdrive.

"Agreed," came a very regal voice from the slate blue vehicle. "You may call me Orion Pax," he said as he began transforming. The process was still incredibly quick, though it was noticeably slower. Luke assumed it was due to the exhaustion he'd sensed from the two no longer conjoined Cybertronians. The transformation was also much simpler. His vehicular form looked very foreign. Luke assumed that sort of form was more natural to Cybertronians, and required less of a change.

"And you can call me Jazz," said the silver craft as he, also, transformed. "We have schematics for alternate modes. But we didn't want to reformat until after our jump."

Both he and Orion began rearranging their hull paneling, and began to resemble some sort of speeders. Orion's coloration began to change some, becoming red with orange flames at the front, and blue at the end. A speeder truck. While Jazz had become a small two door speeder.

**A/N: Bumblebee's transformation is based on the human alliance toy. The sisters' transformations are not based on the Star Wars/Transformer toys which came out several years ago. They're my own concepts.**


End file.
